Twist of Fate
by curlyhair343
Summary: Sara was moving on. She found love other places. Is Grissom to late?rnMt first fanfic R&R please NOW COMPLETE!
1. Too late

Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own any CSI character or story.

A/N: My first fanfic ever please R&R

The clicks and whirs of machines running tests drew Greg out of his trance. As usual some sort of loud music was playing. Just as Greg came out of his trance Sara walked in.

"Greg do you have the DNA from our case?"

"Huh…. what case?"

"The DB at the Luxor, the 20 year old female, you were supposed to process the rape kit."

"Right, right, yah here are your results"

"Thanks Greg," Sara said while taking the paper from Greg's outstretched hand

"You're the best"

As Greg drifted back into no-where land Sara walked out of lab to find Grissom. She found him in is odd office feeding his pet tarantula.

"Grissom" Sara said as she knocked on Grissom's doorframe "We got the DNA from the rape kit"

_Why do I like him so much, _Sara thought, _he made it clear that we are co-workers, nothing more nothing less. I have to move on, find someone else!_

"That's great news, any hits in CODIS?"

_She is so beautiful; she doesn't even know how beautiful she is. Why have I pushed her out of my life?_

"Yes, one Matthew Sedgewick, he is in the system for spousal abuse."

_Why is he staring at me like that? Maybe he does have some feeling for me. NO SARA NO, move on!_

" Ok call Brass, lets get Matt in here"

_Go for it Gill as her out for dinner, lunch, anything!_

"Sure, um Grissom…"

"Yes?"

"Your tarantula, it crawled out of its cage"

"Oh!"

"Sara" Grissom said while picking up his tarantula "would you…like?"

Looking up he noticed that Sara was gone.

_She hates me, I'm too late._


	2. Greg needs you

As Sara was walking towards Brass's office she walked right into Nick.

"Oh hey Sara" Nick said while recollecting himself. "Greg is looking for you."

"Thanks Nick, see you later."

_I wonder what Greg wants, is there more DNA, are the tox results in yet? _Sara wondered as she walked towards the lab.

"Hey Greg whats up?"

"Cause I'm Back in Black" Greg sang " back in black!"

"GREG! TURN THAT OFF!" Sara yelled over Greg's AC/DC CD.

Greg rolled over to his CD player and hit the off button.

"Hey Sara whats up?"

_She is so amazing, but she is in love with Grissom._

"Hey Nick said you needed me?"

_I do need you! Wait did she say Nick! Damn! I knew I shouldn't have told him how I felt!_

Earlier that day

"Hey Greggo, is you head off in space again?" asked Nick

Greg was sitting at the table in the break room thinking about Sara when Nick walked in and interrupted his thoughts.

"Yah, I guess you can call it that." Greg replied

"Ok Greggo what up, who is it?

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look on your face, you're in love, well who is it?"

"Well….its Sara"

"SARA!" Nick laughed " you do know that she is in love with Grissom."

"Yes Nick I know, that's the problem"

"Greg, if you haven noticed, Sara has been distancing herself from Grissom ever since the DB looked like her."

"You're right, you're always right, but she still is in love with Grissom, she will never give me a chance"

_No one that great would ever go out with me, _thought Greg

"Greggo, you're smart, think of a way to ask her out."

_This is going to fail miserably, _thought Nick with a laugh

Present

"Earth to Greg, hello Greg?" Sara said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what" said Greg, realizing where he was.

"Nick said you needed me. What is it Greg"

"Oh, um, yah, well I was wondering if you would like to discuss the case like…"

_I can't believe I'm doing this! She is going to say no…AGAIN! Greg calm down, breath, just ask her._

"Like what Greg? Sara asked confused.

"Like over dinner, or lunch?"

"Sure, I'm off at 6:00, so I guess that would be breakfast, if that's ok?"

_She sad yes! WOW she said yes!_

"Yes, that's fine, I hope you like waffles Sara because I know a great little waffle place."

"Waffles sound great, your driving, and I will meet you here around 6:15"

_There Sara your moving on, I cant believe that it is with Greg, but still I'm moving on._

Just as Sara was walking out of the lab, she quickly turned around.

"Wait Greg, can you pick me up at my place around 6:00, I'm going to ask for the day off, you know so I can get ready"

"Um, ok sure"


	3. Grissom's Surprise

Grissom was sitting in the break room reading over some case files when Sara found him.

"Hey" they both said at the same time.

"You go first," said Grissom

_Okay Grissom if she asks you out this time say YES!_

"Ok, can I have the rest of the day off?"

"You want the day off, Sara Sidle the workaholic wants the day off?"

"Yes Grissom I do, I have a date." Sara said matter of factually

_Ohh, that wasn't too hard, at least I'm moving on, getting over Grissom._

"Yes Sara you can have the day off."

_Sara has a date and its not with me, Gil you have had so many chances, you never took one of her offers, I have to tell her how I feel, tell her that I was wrong, that I know what to do about 'this'_

"Thanks Griss," Sara said bringing him out of his thoughts, "bye"

As Sara walked out towards her car she mad a quick detour to tell Greg that she got the day off and she would be expecting him later.

When Sara got home she was actually excited about going on a date with Greg. Since Sara left four hours early from work just to get ready for her date she decided to do just that. After a long hot realaxing shower, Sara walked to her room to decide what to wear. She didn't have very many clothes, mostly jeans and some t-shirts, but she did want to look good for Greg but not like she was trying. She decided on a black sequined tank top and a pair of faded hip hugging jeans. Sara took a moment to check the clock on the nightstand. 5:45! She only had 15 minutes to get ready. She dressed quickly and was debating on whether or not to wear makeup when Greg knocked on the door.

TBC.

A/N: I know it is short but hey oh well.


	4. Waffel House

"I'm coming" Sara yelled when Greg knocked on the door

"Hi"

"W...Wow you look um great," was all Greg could get out.

"Thank you," Sara chuckled, " you don't look that bad either."

_He actually looks really cute without his lab coat on._

"So Greg you want to get going?"

"Huh, oh yah love to."

Waffle House

* * *

The 'Waffle House' was a quaint little place about a mile off the strip. With its red brick décor and hanging plants all around the outside patio it was romantic, even though it was a waffle house.

"Wow Greg, this place is really cute, I really like it," Sara said as she slowly moved her hand across the table to take his.

"Yah I really like it here too, but it is a lot cuter here when your in the room," Greg said surprised

"Greg that is so sweet," _and surprising_ "I am having a really good time, you know I was really surprised when you asked me out"

"I was really surprised when you said yes."

_I know, me too,_ Sara thought, _but I am having a good time._

"So Greg we have been sitting here staring at our food for about oh I don't know 10 minutes, do you want to eat it, or should we just go? I'm fine without food."

"Lets go, I will get the check."

"Ok, um Greg can we do this again, I mean go out sometime?"

_Again Sara wants to go out with me again, this is what I have dreamed about!_

"Yes Sara I would love to go out with you again"

"Oh and um Greg would you mind not telling any one about this, I want to get closer and see how things work out first.

"Sure Sara, I understand."

"Ill meet you in the car, ok Greg."

"Ok I will be right out."

Sara was waiting in Greg's blue Chevy when he came out. Instead of starting the car when he got in, he just sat there.

"Ahem, Greg you want to take me home?" Sara asked confused.

"Yes Sara, I will take you home."

The ride back to Sara's apartment was quiet, when they got to Sara's place Greg was a gentleman and walked her to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Greg"

_Damn Sara why are you so nervous, you are never nervous around Greg!_

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

_I could kiss her right now, it is taking so much effort not to._

Before Greg could make a move Sara's lips were planted firmly on his. Greg realizing what was going on deepened the kiss as Sara pulled back.

"Not to fast Greg, but also…wow. I really liked that."

"Me too, we should do that again sometime," Greg chuckled.

"Hmm sounds great, maybe tomorrow?" 

A/N: Ohhh? What is going to happen? I know. But you dont just wait for more. I know all more cahpters are short but its my first story so i think that it is ok.


	5. Gas Station

When Sara walked in to CSI the next day Matthew Sedgewick was already being interrogated by Brass.

"Sara in here" said Grissom form the viewing room. "Looks like Matthew here is about to confess"

Meanwhile in the interrogation room

* * *

"Why did you kill and rape her?" questioned Brass, playing his usual bad cop routine. 

"I- I-I-I had to" confessed Matt

"You had to! Why would you have to murder someone?"

"Yes I had to, if I didn't my wife would have, she was my lover, I loved her so much, I couldn't let my wife take her away from me."

"So you took her life instead, why not tell her to get lost, why not break it off?

Back in the viewing room

* * *

"I don't get it Grissom, why would someone do that?"

"Its not our job to understand Sara, we just collect the evidence"

"Right, Grissom, Right" Sara said angrily at her boss

"Wait Sara before you go, remember to meet in 15 minutes for assignments."

Later in the break room

* * *

"Catherine, Warrick" Grissom started, " you have a DB in an alley by the 'Tiger Club', Nick you are with me, a robbery with four DB's left over, Sara you take Greg out into the field, a gas station hold up. Ok I will see you all at the end of shift." 

Sara was actually glad that she got paired with Greg, it was better her than Nick because Greg would spill everything. When Sara got to the lab she was surprised to see Greg ready to go

"Hey Greg, I guess you hear you are with me, lets get going."

"Ok, hey Sara, I am glad that you are the one taking me out for training if it had been someone else I don't know what I would have said, about you know."

"I'm glad to, I was worried that you would have said something too." Sara quickly looked around and then leaned in to kiss Greg.

"What was that for?" Greg asked after they separated.

"I don't know, I just like kissing you, well we should get going."

When Sara and Greg reached the car, Sara climbed into the drivers seat and put in her mixed CD and hummed along until Greg interrupted.

"So…" Greg said "Sara where are going tonight?

"Um Greg I thought I told you, the gas station.

Greg's look alone gave it away

"Ohh, you mean out date! Well I decided it was my turn to choose, so I got us reservations at this little Italian place called 'Figaro Figaro' it has great food and it is really romantic"

(A/N: this was a real restaurant, the best in fact but owner had to sell it because he was also an actor)

"Sounds great, I'm sure we will enjoy it, when are the reservations for?"

"7:30"

"Ok I will pick you up around 7:00"

"Sounds great, ok we are here, ok Greg just do as I say and everything will be great"

"I love a woman in charge"

"And I love a man who can take orders"

They both were laughing as they walked into the gas station.

The gas station hold up was a routine case, Sara and Greg collected fingerprints, shoe treads and security tapes. When Sara and Greg got back to CSI they went their separate ways, but not before saying goodbye.

Meanwhile Grissom sat in the break room ignoring all the noises except his thoughts, he sat there thinking about what he might do to surprise Sara.

"Hey Gil" Catherine said when she walked in "Gil, hello?"

"What, sorry Cath, was there something you wanted?"

"Warrick and I are going to lunch, you and Nick want to come?"

"No we cant we are busy"

"Ok, sure looks like your busy" Catherine said sarcastically" Bye"

Catherine left the break room leaving Grissom to wallow in his thoughts.

A/N: I know once again it is short, but I have all the chapters written on paper already, so they are going to stay short.


	6. Twists and turns

"Sara, this is a really great place, the food is delicious, and I love how they waiters sing and dance down the aisles."

"I found it one day when I was going to some Greek food, and were Greek to me was, 'Figaro Figaro' was in its place. But I love it here"

(A/N: That's how I found this place :P)

When the meals came both Sara and Greg sat silently, listening to their thoughts.

_I really enjoy going out with Greg, maybe I will invite him in for some wine or something._

_I could just take her hand and hold it, it is just sitting there on the table._

All the while Greg was thinking about taking Sara's hand, her hand was slowly creeping along the travel to take his hand in hers. When Sara's hand enclosed Greg's hand her whole body went numb.

_She took my hand,_ thought Greg, _I was going to take her hand. Words can never describe what I am feeling right now._

"Greg, I hope you don't mind, but I like holding your hand, we should do this more often."

"Sara, I have admired you from afar for years, hoping that you would give me a chance…"

"Greg," Sara interrupted " if I hand known that your feelings were that strong I would have given you a chance earlier, I thought you had a school boy crush and that you would get over it. Greg do you want to get out of here and go to my place?"

_She invited me to her place! This is going better than I thought._

"Yes, Sara I would love that, excuse me check please!"

After Greg paid the bill both Sara and himself walked back to his car. The ride back to Sara's place was quiet, but they held hands the whole way when the reached her place Greg just sat there holding Sara's hand.

"Um Greg are you going to come up?"

"Yes, yes I'm coming"

"Great."

Back at CSI

* * *

_I know what I will do,_ thought Grissom, _ I will go to her apartment and tell her how I feel, that is what I will do, I will tell her, wait I need flowers!_

After picking up a bouquet of red roses the rest drive to Sara's apartment was spent thinking weather or not this was a good idea. When he reached the parking lot for Sara's building he sat in his car thinking about what he should do.

While Grissom was debating what to do Sara and Greg were curled up on the couch just lying in each other's arms.

"Greg, I really like going out without you" Sara said while moving her lips closer to Greg's, "and I really like…kissing you" Sara softly whispered before leaning in for a kiss

The kiss that they shared was the deepest kiss they had ever experienced. As they pulled away they both were amazed how much passion there was between them.

Just as they were leaning in for another kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Just ignore it" Greg whispered

"Ok"

The knocking was getting louder

"Greg, I'm sorry, just stay here I will be back."

When Sara opened the door she was surprised to see Grissom standing there with roses.

"Grissom what are you doing here?"

Grissom just stood there staring at Sara, he did not see Greg sitting on the couch just behind the door.

"Grissom are you ok?"

"Yes, Sara I am" before Sara had a chance to say anything Grissom kissed her with more passion than he had ever used, he loved her and he knew it at that moment.

"I hope I'm not too late" Grissom whispered as he pulled back from Sara.

"I, I, I, I'm sorry Gris, but you are, if you had been about three days earlier…I waited for you for five years and you choose now to tell me that you love…I am so sorry Gris."

"You…you have found someone else? I should have known you would not be there forever, well I need to know who it is, just please tell me."

"I love Greg."

"lo...love you love him!"

"yes"

You love me Sara?" Greg said as he appeared next to her in the doorway.

"Yes Greg I love you, like I used to love Grissom."

The next kiss they shared had more passion than any kiss had ever had before.

"Ahem, um I', still here"

Both Sara and Greg pulled away quickly.

"Sorry" they both said

"I'm so sorry Grissom" Sara said shyly

"No don't be, I waited to long, but I am really sorry, bye Sara."

"Wait Grissom," Sara said "Here is the one that I wanted to give to you for five years" she leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips, but Grissom pulled away and slowly walked to his car.

"Greg," Sara cried as she closed the door, "I don't know what to do!"

Two years later

* * *

Sara was wearing a diamond engagement ring. Her ring was white gold with an almost flawless diamond in the middle, which was surrounded by little diamonds. The wedding was in one day, but Sara was not getting any cold feet, she was getting married to the man she loved. 

Nick was the best man, Catherine was the maid of honor, and Lindsey was the flower girl.

The next day Sara walked down the aisle to meet her husband to be, wearing a white sating gown that was floor length and tight fitting.

_I am getting married to the man I love, no day will be better than this._

"Go Lindsey" Sara heard Catherine say

_It's my turn to walk, now or never, I'm ready._

Sara's thoughts were interrupted when the music started playing.

Sara walked down the aisle alone, her father was not longer alive and she wouldn't have any one else give her away.

"We are gathered her today," started the priest. But Sara was oblivious, she was too busy staring into the eyes of the man she would share the rest of her life with. It seemed like it took the priest and eternity to say…

"Do you Gilbert Grissom, take this woman to have and to hold…"

"I do" it was the third thing that Grissom had said to Sara and really meant. I love you was the first, and will you marry me was the second.

"And do you Sara Sidle take this man to be you husband to have and to hold…"

"I do" It was the fourth thing that Sara had said Grissom and really meant it. I was wrong, I love you and yes were the first three.

"You may now kiss the bride."

It was the deepest kiss that they ever shared, but it would not be the last.

(A/N: Sucky ending but i was writing it fast because well, well i dont know why :P. Please tell if you liked it


End file.
